


wrapped in your embrace

by bookishgypsy



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/pseuds/bookishgypsy
Summary: She feels him lean over, his breath tickling the skin on her neck as he places a small kiss right at the base of her ear, the action still sending shivers down her spine even after all this time, while he softly whispers, “Just stay in bed a little longer.” // Fallon/Liam. Oneshot. #fallliamfrenzy week four.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	wrapped in your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> this is quite literally plotless fluff but i can at least say i did not fail at the #falliamfrenzy this go-round.

Her eyes flicker open leisurely to the sound of her alarm clock, indicating to her with the classic Apple sound that it was 7 A.M and that it was time for her to crawl out of the comfort of her bed and begin her day, no matter how much she wished she could just sink into her sheets and forget her responsibilities. She stops the incessant ringing with a touch to the screen, rubbing at her eyes to wipe away the leftover sleep that felt heavier than it did most mornings. The soft, golden morning sun glares through the windows, bright and surrounded by a vivid blue cloudless sky; she turns her head towards Liam who’s appears to be fast asleep on the side of her still, the sun encapsulating him in the most brilliant lighting, intensifying her desire to just curl up next against him and never leave his side.

“G’morning, Fal.”

She’s surprised to hear his voice only an instant later, still raspy and tired and lingering with so much sleep. She tilts her head up to meet his lips in a soft morning kiss, his mouth blindly meeting hers in the middle. Their lips move together slowly and lazily, in perfect synchronization, neither of them having the energy or desire to turn the kiss into anything more. His facial hair pricks against her face still barren of any makeup when his mouth tugs against her bottom lip gently.

“Go back to sleep,” she breathes against his lips slowly when she pulls away, meeting his open eyes when she looks up at him once more. His fingers find their way up to her, cupping the side of her face as his thumb rubs small, comforting circles against her cheek. She moves her hand to grip at the one that’s resting against her face firmly keeping it in place, her blue eyes closing at the familiar and comforting feeling, content in the way he still could make her feel all warm and tingly inside from a such small touch, just how he did when they were first dating.

She adjusts her body slightly only a moment later, letting her hand put weight against the mattress in her first stride to swing her legs up and over her bed, but she doesn’t get far in her endeavor. Only seconds later, she feels his hand grab at her waist, pulling her right back down into their fluffy white sheets, her body ending up exactly where she’d started against their mattress. Liam curls himself around her tiny frame from behind holding her body so close to the warmth of his own, that she had no way to wiggle her way out of his grasp.

“No, no, no, no,” she counters his actions, the fabric of his t-shirt she’d slipped on after the sleepiness after sex had started to sink in last night rubbing up against the bare skin of his chest. She slips right back into his embrace easily as he pulls her even closer into his chest. His arm falls lazily over her waist and she links their fingers together with his hand on reflex, the warmth of his body incredibly inviting on the cool, brisk January morning. “I need to get in the shower.”

She feels him lean over, his breath tickling the skin on her neck as he places a small kiss right at the base of her ear, the action still sending shivers down her spine even after all this time, while he softly whispers, “Just stay in bed a little longer.”

“I can’t stay long,” she breaths out softly, her eyelids fluttering shut against the comfort of having him so close, squeezing against his hand she has tightly wrapped around her own. “I’ve gotta get to the office.”

“Take the day off,” he hums against her, his words vibrating against her as he speaks into the nook of her neck; he’s so close to her she feels his lips move against her skin as he talks.

“I _can’t._ ”

“You _can,_ ” his fatigued voice fills the otherwise still room, Liam tugging at their tangled hands. “But, you _won’t.”_

“I have a meeting this morning.”

“You’re the boss.” She feels his teeth graze at the base of ear, the same spot he _knows_ will drive her crazy if he keeps at it. He feathers small, sporadic kiss right behind her ear, little wisps of contact with each press of his lips to her hot skin. “Reschedule it.”

“Liam,” she signs, spinning her body around to face his; his arm settles behind her and he pulls her into his chest, her head settling right above his beating heart. The _thump thump thump_ is comforting and familiar all the same, the slow and steady beat lulling her tired eyes back to sleep, even as she tries her damned hardest to fight off the drowsiness her body is trying to succumb to.

His lips press against her forehead in a lingering kiss, making her want to give into his pleas right then and there. “Please?”

His fingers twirl between the long strands of her har that are splayed against her back and all across her pillow. She lets her eyes flutter shut against her spot with her head nestled into the crevice of his neck, her fatigue winning out against her need to be at the office in an hour thanks to his gentle hands making her mind and her body feel so at ease.

“I can’t,” she hums against his bare chest contently. “Not today.”

“Well, I tried,” Liam says against the top of her head. His thumb continues rubbing small patterns against the small of her back against his shirt. “Five more minutes though?”

“Okay. But _only_ five more minutes.” She lets her eyes close lazily, tugging her body closer into his side as she feels his hand settle at the small of her waist, holding on tightly to her. “Tell me when it’s 7:15."

* * *

She feels her eyes rejecting her action to open them slowly to the bright, yellow hue shining vividly through their windows. She nestles in closer to the body that’s still full of heat besides her, resting her cheek against his bare stomach, the friction of their skin making her heart flutter with love and adoration for the man who has him arms still tightly wrapped around her. She loved the way he held her like this, her safe haven, her _home_.

“Hi,” she hums against his chest, low and slow.

His hand his still rubbing circles against the small of her back when he mutters, “Good morning sleepy.”

“Sleepy?” She lets her eyes wander up to the analog clock set above their fireplace, seeing the little and big hand both lined up at the 12. Her body jolts up at the realization that she had most definitely missed her morning meeting. “It’s noon? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I called Allison and told her you wouldn’t be making it into the office today.”

Her face falls at his words, “What? Liam, why would you do that?”

“You’ve worked about seventy hours this week. In only _four_ days,” he says quietly, bringing his hand up to cup the side of her face, stroking his thumb over her cheek softly. “Which is why you’ll be taking the day off today. As well as the whole weekend.”

“That meeting this morning...”

“That meeting was rescheduled for next week, yesterday might I add, because I refused to let you drain yourself further today.”

She feels her eyes swell at the realization, that he’d planned the whole thing; he knew there was no meeting today, he knew she was exhausted and would fall back asleep with little to no coaxing for a few extra minutes curled in each other’s embrace.

“How did I get so lucky?”

She falls back against his chest, his arm resting against her shoulder and squeezing tightly. She kind of hates him for messing with her work schedule, but mostly she hates that he was right, because as soon as she lets her head fall against him once more, she feels her body giving into that fatigue he’d just mentioned. Her eyes start to shut again, the slow and steady beat of his heart acting as her own personal lullaby. And now that she had nowhere to be, she had every intention of letting her body catch up on some sleep if it meant spending the whole day in his arms.

“I ask myself the same question every day.”


End file.
